


Christmas On The Unreliable

by Lykao



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykao/pseuds/Lykao
Summary: After finding out about the holiday she was missing, the crew of the Unreliable wanted to give their Captain a proper Christmas. Starting of a Captain x Max relationship with fluff.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Christmas On The Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays fellow Captains :)

“Surprise!” Felix yells leaping out at Alex as she boards the Unreliable. Wearing what looks like a homemade Christmas sweater, he’s followed by an equally excited Parvati. The ship is decorated with a variety of string lights that look like something Parvati threw together, and their take on wreaths hanging from various hooks in the entrance. 

“What is this?” she asks stunned, scanning the entrance and the two in front of her, a smugly smiling Ellie appearing behind them on the steps. 

“You found that Christmas book a few months back and the kids wanted to give a Christmas,” Ellie says with a laugh gesturing for her to make her way upstairs. “The best surprises are up here.”

Following Ellie up the steps with Felix and Parvati close behind, she looks at the lights wrapped around the stairs and shakes her head with a smile. “You guys really didn’t have to.” 

“Oh yeah we did,” Felix shouts happily, has hands going to her shoulders as he pushes her forward. “You’re gonna love it Captain.”

Passing through the hallway of rooms, she smiles at the decoration above each of their doorways, obviously trying hard to cover the whole ship. 

Finally reaching the kitchen, she’s surprised to see a full tree in the corner, glimmering with various ornaments and an assortment of gifts below it. 

“Gifts even?” she asks, “I didn’t know, I haven’t gotten you all anything.” 

“Cap you have us all on board, keep the fridge and cabinets stocked, and give us new and modified gear year round. We got this one,” Nyoka responds entering the kitchen with a sway, her celebration already started. 

“Time for the best part,” Ellie says with a smirk. “Hey Vicar get out here!” 

And out walks an obviously grumpy looking Max decked out in red with a Santa hat perched on his head, “I can’t believe you all talked me into this.” 

“We told him it would make you happy and he agreed to do it,” Parvati whispers into Alex’s ear as Max’s face flushes. 

She catches his eye, sending him a reassuring wink as a small smile finally crosses his features and he relaxes. 

Within moments the room is lively as Parvati and Felix start sorting through the gifts and tossing them to recipients, Ellie argues with ADA in the corner, and Nyoka and Max set up the drinks and food on the table, Max swooping in to deftly catch a whiskey bottle that slipped from her grasp. 

“So what’s the deal with this Santa guy?” Nyoka asks as she and Max take a seat at the table. 

“Oh, well he delivers gifts on Christmas Eve. Kids sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas then he brings it,” Alex explains simply. “Fun myth for kids, brings magic to the holiday.” 

“Oh really?” Ellie asks, a teasing look on her face as she approaches the table. “If that’s the case, it’s your Christmas so you should get to sit on Santa’s lap Captain.”

Alex’s eyes widen as she stammers, “I- I, that’s not really necessary-”

“No no, Max insists, he agreed to be Santa after all,” her arms loop around the Captain’s as she leads her toward a much redder Max. “Vicky be a good Santa and give her what she wants.” 

Pushing the Captain into his lap, Ellie chuckles as she walks back toward the corner of the room while Alex protests further. Max catches her in his arms as she lands on him, an awkward cough coming from him. 

“I don’t mind,” he mutters, his hand laying on her thigh as she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Presents time!” Parvati announces as she steps away from the tree with packages in hand. “You two stay there, you look comfy I got the gifts,” she insists as Alex attempts to stand up from Max’s lap. 

“I guess I’m staying here,” she shrugs leaning back into Max’s chest. 

After opening all the gifts and eating their feast, the other crew members seem preoccupied with their presents when Alex’s feels something drape around her neck. 

Her hand instantly shooting up to the cold metal against her flesh, she realizes it’s a necklace. Glancing back to look at Max she’s met with a shy smile as he finishes clasping it around her throat. “Merry Christmas Alex.” 

Looking back down at the piece of jewelry, she sees a shimmering jewel on a strand of gold, the Christmas lights hitting it just right to reflect in a rainbow of colors. “I- Max it’s beautiful,” she whispers in awe. “Thank you.” 

“It reminded me of you,” he admits quietly, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“How so?” her breath barely a whisper as she’s captured by his eyes. The vibrant green also shining in the flickering lights of the room.

“Beautiful and unbreakable, resilient in all attempts to break it down,” his lips ghost over her cheek as he says the words. 

She doesn’t know if it’s the booze in her system or a momentary burst of confidence, she reaches up to turn his face and captures his lips in her own. 

A groan echoes in his throat at the contact, and his forehead presses into hers, all but forgetting where they’re at. 

Breaking the kiss, she leaves her forehead against his own as they search each other’s eyes, easy smiles on both their faces. 

“How has this Christmas been?” he asks, his breath tickling her face. 

Glancing over at the crew, her new family, enjoying their new gifts, then back to the sparkling green eyes in front of her, she sighs happily, “It’s _perfect_.”


End file.
